Obraprima
by Aerielz
Summary: Termo utilizado para definir obras de arte extraordinárias, de valor inestimável, e para se referir à melhor obra de um artista.  1/3


**_Obra-prima_**

* * *

><p><em>"Termo utilizado para definir obras de arte extraordinárias, de valor inestimável, e para se referir à melhor obra de um artista"<em>

* * *

><p>Castle suspirou profundamente e se ajoelhou no chão, com toda a calma do mundo.<p>

– É culpa sua, sabia?

Ele lançou um olhar de repreensão para a mulher que o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada e braços cruzados, irritada. Aquele tipo de coisa andava acontecendo mais vezes do que ela queria, Richard sabia. Mas não era como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças. Tudo podia ser resolvido sem maiores problemas.

– Fique quieta, eu sei lidar com isso. – Sussurrou ele, em sua direção.

Ela riu, cética, e se conteve em olhar. Mesmo sabendo que, se alguém podia resolver aquele pequeno problema com facilidade, esse alguém era ele, Beckett gostaria de poder fazê-lo ela mesma.

Richard tornou a olhar para a menina que tinha a sua frente. Os cabelos eram como os da mãe, castanhos e quase ondulados, mas os olhos tinham o mesmo azul dos seus. Ele levantou o queixo da menina chorosa, com carinho.

– Quer explicar para o papai porque não que ir para a escola? – Disse, num tom sério, mas leve.

A garota cruzou os braços na frente do peito, emburrada.

– Porque é muito chato. E eu quero ser como você. Não preciso ir para a escola para isso! – Disse ela, com um tom de voz que imitava o da mãe, quando estava brava. As lágrimas eram existentes. Richard sabia que todo o escândalo não passava de birra.

– Jo, eu já fui para a escola, também. Eu sei que pode ser chato... Mas é um mal necessário. – Retrucou ele, evitando olhar para cima e receber os olhares fuzilantes que Kate o direcionava. – E... se você não for para as aulas, vai acabar perdendo as histórias...

O ar chateado de Joanna se desfez e ela olhou para Castle relutantemente curiosa.

– Que histórias?

Castle se levantou e aninhou-a em seus braços, colocando-a numa posição em que pudessem os dois terem um papo sério. Ela podia ser uma criança, mas merecia tê-lo olhando em seus olhos.

– As histórias que os professores contam... Pode ser bem divertido, sabia? Se quer ser escritora, como eu, tem que primeiro ouvir histórias.

– Eu ouço suas histórias...

– Mas tem que aprender a ouvir as das outras pessoas também. As histórias das pessoas são bem diferentes.

– Mamãe também podia me contar algumas de vez em quando... Você tem histórias, mamãe? – Questionou Jo, virando-se para Beckett e estendendo um dos braços.

Beckett sorriu e andou na direção da filha, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Richard de modo a envolver os dois num abraço.

– É claro que eu tenho, meu amor, várias.

– E você teve que ir para a escola como eu e o papai?

– Sim, e não foi tão ruim assim. Vale à tentativa.

A garota se calou por alguns instantes, pensativa. Tinha a impressão de que estava sendo enganada, mas ao menos podia usar aquilo a seu favor.

– Vamos fazer um trato. – Disse ela por fim, num sorriso de canto malicioso.

– Um trato? – Perguntou a detetive, incrédula.

– Sim, um trato. – Repetiu Jo. – Alexis me contou como costumava ajudar o papai a escrever de vez em quando... Prometo que tiro boas notas e se puder ficar com você hoje à noite. Juro que te ajudo com as histórias direitinho!

Castle riu, incrédulo, e Beckett viu-se de boca aberta. Tão nova e já tão sagaz. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter previsto aquilo.

– Você anda conversando demais com a sua irmã, sabia disso? – Disse Richard, admirado pela esperteza da filha. – Mas... feito. Eu te deixo me ajudar a escrever.

– Rick! Ela só tem sete anos... – Reclamou Beckett, prontamente. – De forma alguma que vai passar a noite acordada com você!

– Ah, por favor! – Pediram os dois em coro, pai e filha, fazendo bico.

Kate fitou a expressão pidona de ambos, e por fim acabou cedendo.

– Tudo bem, eu me rendo. – Disse ela, com um suspiro. – Mas só hoje à noite, e só porque é sexta-feira.

Jo sorriu e abraçou Kate com força com um gritinho de felicidade, se pendurando em seu pescoço, e Richard estalou um beijo em seus lábios.

– E parem de me dar tanto carinho, eu sei que é só porque eu concordei.

– Não, não! Nós te amamos, não é, pai? – Perguntou a garota, ainda agarrada a Beckett, mas olhando para o pai.

– É claro que amamos. Não seja tão boba, querida. – Brincou ele, e depois se dirigiu à filha. – Agora... Melhor você desgrudar do pescoço de sua mãe e ir se trocar, ou vai chegar atrasada na escola e perder as histórias.

– Ah, meu Deus! – A garota rapidamente se soltou de Kate, pulou para o chão e saiu correndo pelo apartamento, subindo as escadas em direção a seu quarto como um jato.

Assim que Joanna Castle saiu de seu campo de visão, Richard puxou a esposa pela cintura, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

– Eu disse que sabia lidar.

– Não sei por que eu ainda duvido de você... – Resmungou ela. – Odeio quando você tem razão. E pare de enfiar na cabeça de Jo que a escola e ruim, certo?

Beckett brincou com o cabelo de Castle, enquanto ele ria. A filha estava cada vez maior, cada vez mais esperta, inteligente e tão, _tão_, parecida com ele. A criatividade, os sorrisos marotos de soslaio. Ela daria muito trabalho quando ficasse mais velha...

– Ela puxou a sua esperteza. E seus olhos. – Continuou.

– Só isso, aparentemente. Ela é uma copia sua, meu amor. Ficam iguaiszinhas quando estão bravas. E não seja tão chata em relação à escola, ela só precisa de um incentivo.

– E você incentiva dizendo que é chato? Bom saber...

– Você que ela se parece comigo, não é? Seguindo a sua linha de pensamento, ela nunca acreditaria se eu dissesse que é legal. – Retrucou ele. – Não se preocupe, ela pega o gosto pela coisa. E não fale como se você tivesse sido a aluna exemplar. Seu pai me contou as histórias. Seu boletim era bem parecido com o meu...

– Fique quieto. – Beckett resmungou, e colou a boca na dele num beijo doce. – E o que foi aquele "trato"?

Castle riu. Talvez ela tivesse realmente razão. A pequena Jo era muito parecida com ele.

– Não se preocupe. Alexis fez a mesma coisa naquela idade. E você também já fez isso. Aposto que, assim como vocês, ela dorme antes da duas da manhã.

– Quem sabe... De qualquer forma, vai render algumas histórias para a nossa futura escritora. – Beckett jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Castle e se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, mas foi interrompida pela filha:

– Ei, os dois ai. Parem de romance. Eu preciso ir para a escola! – Advertiu a menina correndo pela sala na direção de Kate, já enfiada na saia e blusa com as cores da escola.

– _Agora _você quer ir para a escola? – Beckett se soltou do marido e pegou a bolsa de cima do sofá.

– Mas é claro! – A garota deixou que o pai lhe desse um beijo, e Castle bagunçou seu cabelo, que rapidamente voltou o lugar. – Até mais tarde, papai!

– Até mais tarde, vocês duas. Tomem cuidado...

– Até mais tarde, Rick. – Beckett voltou a se aproximar do marido, ele beijou seus lábios rapidamente, ignorando a cara de nojo da filha e bagunçou seus cabelos. Assim como em Jo, os fios se realinharam naturalmente.

Quando Joanna e Katherine saíram pela porta, Castle continuou olhando para onde as duas estiveram, ignorando a vontade de que as duas tivessem continuado ali com ele. Se lembrava de quando Jo tinha nascido. A mais nova Castle tinha chegado à família para ser tão mimada quanto Alexis, mas ao contrário da irmã, a garotinha de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos era agitada e sozinha podia transformar a casa num caos em poucos minutos. Ser pai mais uma vez estava sendo uma experiência incrível, e ele podia imaginar que Kate também estivesse nas nuvens, embora certamente cansada. Ter filhos dava trabalho.

Ele já tinha tanto para contar sobre a pequena Jo, tantas pequenas crônicas sobre aqueles sete anos... Histórias que o lembravam de quando a própria Alexis era pequena. Ele com certeza crescera muito junto com as filhas e Beckett a seu lado. Aquelas seriam para sempre as histórias de que ele mais se orgulhava. A história das filhas sempre seria a maior obra prima de Richard Castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Com a palavra, a autora:<strong>_

Então, aqui estou eu novamente com uma one-shot. Estou trabalhando nas minhas outras fics, mas é que eu queria tentar algo novo. Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas ela ficou com um estilo um pouco diferente do meu normal. Acabou meio do nada, mas isso também é proposital...

Espero que tenham gostado da Jo. O nome é referencia direta à mãe de Beckett, é claro.

Andei pensando bastante em como seria se os dois ficassem juntos, e isso deu algumas ideias, essa é só a primeira delas. É provavel que venha por ai uma trilogia de fics sobre os dois sendo pais, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Um insentivo era uma boa...

Obrigado pela leitura, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review. Até mais~


End file.
